Escape
by flring112
Summary: The event of the graveyard after the tri-wizard tournament ends up differently than in the story. Hermione dies, and Harry meets his mother and Hermione in the afterlife before returning to the living. He leaves England to train in Forks, where he meets Bella Swan after Edward leaves her.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just playing around in the special world created by JK Rowling for as long as she'll let me.

I don't have a beta, and English is not the first, second, or third language I know. It's actually the fourth language I know, and I'm writing in English because my English professor told me writing makes perfect.

**Escape**

It was a clear sky tonight, the first clear night since Harry has return from Hogwarts two weeks ago. The nights have been raining and cloudy since school let out, almost as if it was crying for the losses at the first battle of Hogwart. Harry Potter was lying on his back in his bed watching the stars comes out as he thinks about what happen at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

_The tri-wizard cup was a portkey planted by Barty Crouch Jr. that took him and fellow champion Cedric Diggory to an unknown graveyard. It was only luck that Cedric was knocked out by the fallout from the unexpected portkey. _

_I wish I was as lucky, but I had a front view to Voldemort reclaiming his body. I was but a key ingredient in allowing him back that night. I still suffer from the effect of Lord Voldemort Cruciatus curse._

_I should have die in that graveyard that night, if our wand had not connected and was save by the priori incantatem and his horcrux. I was then on the run from the deatheaters and Voldemort when I was crucio again just feet from the portkey and I thought it was over. An shaken but conscious Cedric made a desperate grab for me and the portkey as Voldemort cast the killing curse at my back. It was unfortunate, that the killing curse hit me just as we were portkey back to Hogwart._

_Among the confusion of Cedric and my dead body returning to Hogwart, there were screams of fear and sorrow as Cedric reported what had happen. _

_Barty Crouch Jr. made his final mistakes as his polyjuice potion wore off and he started laughing and rejoicing that the dark lord was back again. "There will be no Harry Potter to save the wizarding world from the dark lord and deatheaters" he shouted. _

_Professor Filius and Dumbledore engage him in a show of amazing spell fire. As the duel became heated, Filius had to step away from the fight and erect a shield to protect the students and minister personnel. The student were panicking and screaming as they ran from stray spell fire cast by Barty Crouch Jr. A few stray fire spell from Barty Crouch Jr. had set the stand on fire, and when it crash down, it kill many students. _

_Hermione Granger was among the students kill as the collapse. This cause more students to run from the battlefield and into the castle. Fred and George try their best to save those crush under the stand, but there was nothing they could do. Stray spell was still hitting around them, as Barty Crouch Jr. realize he would not survive the battle with Dumbledore. He was going to take out as many students as he could before he was taken down. After seven minutes of heavy dueling, Dumbledore fire whip spell finally brought down Barty Crouch Jr. as he was hit in the neck while attempting to duck the whip. In the aftermath the body count was six students were killed, while another twenty were injure._

_Harry Potter awoke to a blank white room. I knew that even though my body has return to Hogwart, I was killed before the portkey took effect. The fact that Hermione was standing next to me a few minutes later, I realize that something must had happen at Hogwart. _

_She told me that Barty Crouch Jr. had attack the stand, and she was crush under it when trying to get away. I hug her and tell her that I was sorry that I couldn't protect her. She just laughs through her tears, as she hugs me and told me there was nothing I could have done. _

_That was when my mother came into the room. She started talking that we were at the crossroad. Well, Hermione was there to say her goodbye to me, but that I was not ready to head into the next great adventure just yet. _

"_Harry, the night Voldemort body was destroy in your room, he made you a Horcrux. When he cast that killing curse at you in the graveyard, Voldemort effectively destroy one of his own Horcrux. I am sorry Harry, but you will be going back to your body soon. Remember that your father and I love and are proud of who you have become. We wish that you could live your life in peace, but you will need training to take on Voldemort. Dumbledore will not provide that training, instead he expect you to sacrifice yourself for the greater good. Just remember that if you die again, you will not be returning to the world of the living. For the horcrux that protects you from immediate death had been use for this turn."_

_Lily hugs both myself and Hermione at that moment. "I wish I could stay and talk with you for hours, but I can feel the draw of the afterworld pulling on Hermione and my bond to this place. Harry, talk to the Goblins." _

_Harry just look at his mom, and ask "why mom? What can they do for me?"_

"_Harry, you should not have competed in the tournament for it was only for student of age. The fact that Barty Crouch Sr. from the ministry office and Dumbledore force you to compete, you should be considered of age. The goblins will help you become an adult in the wizarding world."_

_Pulling away from Harry, Lily just watches as her son and Hermione hug each other. "Harry, I wish it could have been different for you and Hermione. But there is no way to change things."_

_As Lily was pacing around, she turns back to Harry. "Harry, leave Hogwart, it is no longer safe for you, and go train. The Potters are an ancient and noble family, they have properties all over the world."_

"_Mom, who would train me if Dumbledore will not?" ask Harry._

"_Take Sirus and Remus with you and have them train you in everything they know. They are responsible for you." reply Lily. "Harry always remembers that your father and mother love you. Never doubt that, and we will always love you, no matter what you do. "_

_With a final hug, Lily left Harry and Hermione alone in the blank room._

"_Harry, I'm so sorry I cannot be with you at the end of the war. I know that you will be victorious against Lord Voldemort. Trust in yourself, fight for your life and those who cannot fight for themselves."_

"_Hermione I can't, not without you by my side. You're supposed to be with me through all of this." As Harry laid his head down on Hermione's shoulder and cry. _

"_Harry, end this and help bring about a new world that is friendlier to all magic sensitive being. Harry, never forget who you are, and why you are fighting." Hermione hug me tight then, and whisper to me of something that she wish she did before death._

"_Harry, I wish I had the chance to have fallen in love. Love is the greatest gift we can give and receive in our life. Love is the reason why we live, and without it, life is not worth living. There are so many like me, who has never had the chance to fully feel love, the soft caress of a friendly lover, that soft first kiss in a moment of innocence, the cuddling in front of a fire as the cold winter snow falls outside, sharing a hot chocolate with the person I love. Harry, I thought I love you, but never had the courage to tell you. Find it Harry, and never let go."_

_Lifting Harry's head, Hermione looks into his eyes and said remember when we went after the stone, and what I said:_

_**"Harry-you're a great wizard, you know."**____**  
"I'm not as good as you," said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let him go.**____**  
"Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things-friendship and bravery and-oh Harry-be careful!"**_

"_Harry, you are a great wizard, study and train hard, but remember that there are far more important things out there. Friendship, bravery and love. Harry, you were my first friend, and for that I love you for it. Save the world and be the man I know you can be Harry. Goodbye Harry, I love you."_

_And with that Hermione left me all alone. I saw the horcrux that was Lord Voldemort and I kick it. No one ever said life was fair, tonight another horcrux was destroy, but my best friend Hermione Granger has gone onto the next great adventure. So I return to the world of the living, to prepare for and destroy the person who made my life hell. Voldemort, I will be coming for you soon. I will not hold back when next we cross path again._

_When I came to, I gave Madam Pomfrey quite the scare. As far as she known, I was dead. She had check me over several time after my body had been brought to the hospital wing, and found no sign of life in me. That I sat up from the bed as she was covering the other dead made her run out of the room._

_I chuckle as I realize that I scare Pomfrey with my awakening. I should be nice to her, but now I can leave the hospital wing without her trying to stop me._

_As I made my way out, I realize that Hermione's body would still be in the wing. It was this thought that had me return to the wing and look for her. She was in the bed next to my own bed. Even in death, she still reminds me of the best thing I had in my life. She stood by me when even Ron did not at the beginning of the year._

_I conjure a beautiful white lily and lay it on her chest while placing her hands over them. Just something to show that I care for her. _

_Slowly, I cover her back up when I heard the commotion outside the wing. It must be Pomfrey returning with Dumbledore and other staff members. I walk up and hid behind the door just in case I was mistaken and it was death eaters. And maybe a little more scaring of Pomfrey._

_Just as I was hidden, Pomfrey came in with Remus Lupin, Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall. Pomfrey ran forward with Dumbledore and Remus to my empty bed, while Professor McGonagall had yet to walk too far from the door._

_I couldn't help myself; this was a perfect chance to scare my head of house. So I quietly walk up behind her and clap my hand on her shoulder. The scream she let out as she leapt into the air was loud enough to turn all the adults back in our direction. _

_Professor McGonagall turn around wand raise as soon as she landed, and I could not help myself from laughing at her. Never had I heard my head of house scream in fear before._

_It was then that I realize all the adult was looking at me in shock._

"_What, do I have something on my face?" I asked them. _

_But only silence greeted my question. I turn around and said "there's nothing behind me, so it must be me."_

"_Harry, how are you alive?" ask Dumbledore._

_Of course, trust Professor Dumbledore to get straight to the main question of my liveliness. Why couldn't he ask something easy, or simple? Like how are you my boy?_

"_It's because I had a piece of Voldemort in me professor. It was my escape the clutches of death free ticket. Did you notice that my scar is no longer as noticeable anymore?"_

"_I'm sorry Harry; I didn't know he made you a horcrux. But I am glad that you are still alive. Everyone will be leaving early to return home next week. We will have a memorial for all those kill and then everyone will be leaving." Dumbledore told me._

_It was then that Remus swept me up in a bone crushing hugs. Of the four there, it had to be Remus who try to send me back to death's waiting hang. "Can't breathe Remus! Let me go, I need to breathe."_

_Remus had just release me when professor McGonagall had me in a hug as well. I could feel her tears soaking my shoulder as she hugs me. All I could do was pat her on her back._

"_Professor, I'm still alive. Please, believe me, I'm still alive." Harry slowly pushes professor McGonagall back. "I'm alive, and I'm fine for the most part. I just wish I could have shown Hermione that I care for her as much as she cares for me."_

"_Remus, I met my mom after I was hit with the killing curse. There are things she wanted me to do, and I'll need your help to accomplish it." _

"_Harry, I can't. I'm a werewolf; it's not safe for me to be around you." Remus slowly turns away from me with a look of sadness crossing his face._

_Turning Remus back around, "Remus, you are one of my father's best friend, a marauder, please I need you now more than ever. And Sirius as well, I need him and you to accomplish what I need to do. My mom trusts both of you to help me."_

That was the night I lost more than I ever realize that I had in my life. Hermione was the brightest star in my night sky. There are plenty of other stars in that sky, like Ron and Neville, but they will never be as bright as Hermione. She could lead me home, and just her shining there makes me feel like someone is with me. If only I had know that before all this happens.

Tomorrow, everything will change for me. Tomorrow, after a week of planning and visiting the goblins, and another week of just hiding, I'm going to make a break for it. Remus and Sirius will meet me at Heathrow airport. Then off we go to Seattle where my great grandparent bought a home in the middle of nowhere. There Sirius and Remus will start my training so that I can face Voldemort again.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter or the Twilight series. I'm just playing around in both world for as long as I'm allow to.

I took the idea of Harry having adult status due to the contest from one of my favorite author robst with his story "Can't have it both ways". His story is very different from mine, just one single idea of that story is share. I highly recommend reading his stories if you are a Harry/Hermione pairing fan.

I knew when I kill off Hermione, that I would get some heat for it. But she kept standing in the way of my pairing Harry and Bella together. I always thought that Harry and Hermione had more chemistry in the book and on the screen than Ron and Hermione. Who marry someone that belittle everything you enjoy in life and expect a wonderful life with them? The makeup sex better be amazing for that to happen. It's probably why the divorce rate is at 50% and raising.

Enough ranting let's get back to the story.

You're going to notice that I write from Harry's point of view. Assume that any conversation without a character after it to be harry.

Ch. 2

The next morning, I woke up at 4. It was still dark outside, and the weather was still clear. The perfect setting to make my escape to a new chapter in my life.

I was awake before everyone else in the house, so I had time to get ready for the day. After preparing for the day, I let Hedwig out of her cage. She hopped onto my shoulder and nip my ear to let me know that she will be just fine. I softly stroke her before I let her fly ahead.

"Hedwig, be careful on this journey. Meet me in America, and I'll gladly be waiting for you." I whisper to her. Not wanting to let her go, but knowing that she will be just fine.

Hedwig gave a hoot as in agreement with me, and then she took off with the rising sun. I watch her go before she disappear into the morning sky.

"Boy, let's go. Remember the deal, you're never to return here after this." Vernon shouted up the stair at me.

"Yes uncle, once you drop me off at Heathrow airport, you will never see me again." I told him as I came running down the stair.

"Good-bye aunt Petunia and Dudley." I said to my relative as it would be the last time I saw them.

With that I made my way out to Vernon's car. I stole one last look at the house that I suffer so much in, and we were off to the airport. It was time for me to take my life into my own hand.

An hour later, Vernon drop me off at the airport. It was just barely after seven in the morning, but I was excited to be heading somewhere new, a chance to actually be train so that next time I meet Voldemort, I would stand a better chance of surviving.

Just as I sat down, Remus walk up to me with some breakfast. "Eat Harry, you're not getting enough to eat as you are. We're schedule to depart in another hour."

"Where's Sirius?"

"He's gone ahead. He must not be caught with you, otherwise Dumblebore will find out before we want him to." Remus told me. "I already have us check in, which mean we can head directly to the waiting area of the flight."

"Thanks Remus, anything I should be worry about?" I ask him as we walk to the departure point.

"Pray that Dumbledore does not get the notice of your adult status until after the plane has taken off. Otherwise, we should be good to go." Remus reply.

"Why only until the plane take off?" I wanted to know.

"Once the plane is in international air space, you are no longer subject to British Laws. Nor can you be return to Britain unless you choose to, or they put an arrest warrant out for you and have you extradited back here. At which point the American government will become involve." Remus told me.

We came to a stop in the waiting area for our flight. I stared thru the window and watch as planes came in to land and planes took off for other destination. I could not help but wonder if Hermione ever got excited about watching the planes arrivals and departures when she leaves the airport for her vacations.

Shortly after we reach the waiting area, they started the announcement for first class boarding for our flights. Here was my surprise for Remus, I book us first class seats. He would never had pay for the upgrade, but if we're flying nonstop for 9 hours, first class is the only way to go.

I drag Remus into the line for first class passengers boarding. He gave me this weird look, but I was going to enjoy my first plane ride. Only a few people were in front of us, and then it was our turn to board the plane. I knew Remus would be mad, but he will get over it.

The stewardess was a nice lady who introduce herself as Helen. I told her it was my first flight and she told me that she'll make sure to check in on me during the flight. She reminded me of Fleur for some reason. Maybe it's because she is young and beautiful. The kind of girl that we take about in the dorm but never have a chance with.

Once everyone was on, we took off from Heathrow airport as schedule. Helen came by with breakfast when the plane got to cruising altitude. Airplane food is definitely not the best food, but it was something to waste time on. She came back and chatted with me after breakfast as well. I got the chance to find out that she was a first year college student in Seattle. Her job helps her pay for college, and it allow her to travel around the world. We talk for a while as Remus took a nap beside me.

She had work to do, so she kept leaving. But throughout the flight, she always came back and talk with me. Asking me how I was enjoying my first flight. Before I knew it, the pilot has announce that we would be landing.

I took a look at my watch and realize that almost 9 hours has pass since the plane took off from Heathrow airport.

The plane landed with no problem. I'm free, free of Dumbledore. Now time to visit the Potter home in Forks.

I shook Remus awake since he has been sleeping the whole flight from England. I am glad someone else made the trip with me over. Helen came back and ask me how my first flight was.

"It was amazing Helen. I had a great time talking with you." I told her.

She just smile at me and gave me a brief hug. As she turn to help other passenger, I could not help but ask her for her contact information. She was nice, and she could help me pick out a college should I decide that I want to escape England after the whole Voldemort thing.

Remus and I walk off the plane after she gave me her phone number. She even told me that she only works the weekend and that I'm free to call her to chat anytime.

We walk out of the gate and were met by two men dress in business suit. The first thought that came to my mind was Dumbledore wants me back in England. I could see Remus had his hand on his wand already. I was not going back to England without a fight.

"Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter, I'm Agent Carlos and this is my partner Agent Trace. We were sent by the American Ministry of Magic as you both set off the wizard and witch detection system install on all planes coming into the U.S." Agent Carlos said as he walk up to us.

"Greeting Agent Carlos, how can we be of service to you?" I said as I held out my hand for him to shake.

"Mr. Potter we will just need a brief statement at headquarter on why you decided to travel by non-magical means in place of a portkey." Agent Carlos reply as he shook my hand.

I sigh with relief in knowing that they were not with Dumbledore. For a moment I thought my escape was in ruin and Dumbledore would lock me down for his greater good.

Agent Carlos and Agent Trace help us find our bags before leaving SeaTac Airport. A short car ride later we were in downtown Seattle and at the Northwest Region of the American Ministry of Magic.

Instead of heading underground, we took the elevator up to the middle of the building.

"You both may have question as to why we are not underground here, but the reason for it is because we choose not to hide ourselves like the British Ministry of Magic. We do not broadcast ourselves to the non-magical but there are many in the different branches of government who knows of our existence. We work together to prevent threat to national security." Carlos inform us as he sat down behind his desk.

"Now, I need your statement on your use of airplane instead of international portkey to come here. We only realize there was magical onboard when you were about to land in the airport. The pilot notify us as he was circling overhead." Trace said from behind us.

I gave Remus a quick look and decided to tell them the truth of the situation in England. There may be a chance that they will send me back, but better now than having to be hunted down by them later.

"Lord Voldemort has return in England. We are escaping so that I may have time to train. Voldemort has a deep interest in me, and I believe that we will seek to end my existence. This is Remus, he is one of my father's best friend. He will be training me in magical studies." There I laid it all on the table for them. They can decide how they wanted to handle this.

"We thought that might have been the case. We caught Sirius Black along with other magic users when they attempted to cross onto American soil. Do not worry, we do not have dementor here in America. Our policy is innocent until proven guilty. Your story match up with their stories so obviously the British Ministry is corrupt or trying to cover up his return. Either case, it is not of our concern yet." Carlos said as he pick up his coffee.

"You can image our surprise when we found that Mr. Black was imprison without a trial. That is a clear violation of his rights in both England, America, and the ICW. So we did the only thing we are allow to. We sent the case to the ICW, where they clear him of all charges against him." Trace announce to us.

I was so relieve that Sirius is finally free after all these year. He no longer has to go into hiding and can walk around in human form.

"Do you know where he is Agent Trace and Agent Carlos?"

"Of course Mr. Potter, he is downstairs awaiting your arrival. Before you go, we like to inform you that you are require to attend high school. Magical training can be taught by independent tutor or at any of the three academy located at Salem, Austin, or Los Angeles." Trace said as he walk to the desk with pamphlets for the three school.

"I'm afraid I may be behind on muggle education Mr. Trace sir."

"Not to worry Mr. Potter, we will cover payment for a year to make up that education. After that you will have to pay for the tutors' time. We have private tutors available to help you catch up. Mr. Lupin I imagine you and Mr. Black would stick around as well?" Carlos inform us as he look toward Remus.

"Of course Agent Carlos and Trace. Harry is under our care until he is an adult." Reply Remus.

"That may present a problem Mr. Lupin. From what we have uncover, Harry is an emancipated minor. Since Mr. Potter is a British citizen, the British Ministry must recognize him as an adult to afford him the chance to compete in the tri-wizard tournament as per their new regulation requirement that all contestants must be of age. Albus Dumbledore Supreme Mugwump of the ICW and Barty Crouch Senior representative for the British Ministry and member of the Wizengamot saw to that when they announce him a contestant instead of stripping Harry of his champion's title. Which is why he will not be require to attend one of the three magical academy here." Director Lee brought up as she walk into the meeting.

"Gentleman I trust everything is going smoothly? This is a list of tutor Harry can choice from to catch him up on his non-magical education. I do recommend Helen Nicols for math, science and history. She is a student at the University of Washington and you have already met her on the plane. Make sure to let us know who your tutors are so we can pay them for the work." Lee said as she handed the list over to me.

"Thank you for all the information Director, Agents. I'll be sure to inform you of my decision on tutors. May we leave?"

"Have a good day gentlemen." Director Lee reply to me question. With that she left us alone with Agent Carlos who walk us back down the stairs.

"Good luck with your studies Mr. Potter. Mr. Lupin good day to you as well." Agent Carlos mention to us before returning to his desk.

Sirius was eating a late lunch while waiting for us on the first floor. How could we not have recognize him when we first came in, I have no idea. It was probably because we were worry about getting sent back to England.

"Hi pup, you both ready to go?" Sirius ask as he hug me.

"Let's go Sirius. It's good that you are finally free. And all it took was you attempting to sneak into America. We still need to find a place in Seattle to stay."

That night with Moony's help, I decided on my tutors. Helen Nicols, Jason Baker, and Rosemary Lin. For the next two year, I would study hard to catch up on my non-magical education and then my magical study with Remus. I would channel my inner Hermione. By the end of the second year I have caught up with my non-magical studies. The American Ministry of Magic help with the creation of my transcript for transfer to Forks High School. I would enter as a junior at Forks.

In those two years, I came to value my early morning wakeup run Remus started me on. Eating well, and running every morning make my taller, leaner and sculpted my body.

When Ron was forced to join me a year after I came to America; he could not believe the change in my appearance. Yes Ron join me in my self-imposed exile. Not because he wanted to, but because Ron had no choice. With me missing from England, Voldemort decided to go after Ron the next summer. Only Bill's timely intervention save Ron from the deatheaters. Arthur sent him to join us a few day after it happen when Sirius went back to get provide safety for Ron.

I took my O.W.L. that summer and manage 8 owls. Impressive for having only Sirius and Remus as my magical tutor. Helen surprise me by teaching me to drive for the number of OWLs I receive. She even took me shopping for my first car. Sirius tag along and he bought me the car I fell in love with, a fully restore black 1968 Corvette Stingray.

Living in America with little contact with other students, Ron and I both matured pretty quickly. Having Helen tutor us probably helped in that regard. The more time I spent with her, the more I recognize that she had a good heart, a love for teaching and patience. With those thought in my mind I imagine what it would be like to date her. So one day I just ask her.

She turn me down gently. Mentioning that I'm too young for her. Something about robbing the cradle, which I did not understand. Must be one of those American saying. But even after that, she continue to tutor Ron and me. It wasn't awkward, just relax as if we were family. She eventual starting dating this guy she met at school. Some business major, but he made her happy. I was happy for her.

Ron never let me forget the first older woman I had a crush on. I got Ron back for his ribbing. Helen and I took him to the hooters, where he was mesmerize by the outfit they wore. I never let him forget the look on his face when we first went there, and Helen ask him if he wanted to work there just to see those girls again.

Two year after my arrival in America, we finally move to the Potter's home in Forks. It was a 4 bedroom 3 bathroom home nestle deep in the forest. It didn't even take a day before I found my favorite jogging trail. Halfway through the jog, the path open up to a cliff that overlook the entire lower forest. If I hit it just right, I can catch the sun raising in the morning as the first ray of sun hit the fog cover forest. Running at night, I can catch the sunset on the other side of the forest. It was beautiful.

In September, Ron and I started at Forks High School. We didn't share any classes at all. My classes were regular and honors courses for juniors, while Ron had a lot of lower classes since he had not caught up with the requirement yet. We share lunch together, so that was a great time to catch up.

The first day of classes, I realize Ron and I were not the only new junior level students there. There was this other girl name Bella Swan. She was in five of my classes. I introduce myself to her at lunch, when I realize she was sitting by herself. Then Ron came over after grabbing his lunch.

That was how Bella and I became friends. Then one day, she stop hanging around with me. She started having lunch with Edward and almost never hung with me again. We still study for classes together every once in a blue moon, but not like that first couple of days where we were inseparable.

Eventually, we just stop talking to each other. I don't know why, it just happen. We were running in two different circle. I did not have the time to worry about her, with my magical training being step up. Remus and Sirius would beat transfiguration, charms, and defensive magic into me every night after homework. I spent the weekend on potions, ancient runes, healing spell, wordless and wandless spell casting.

Ron had decided to drop high school and just concentrate on magical studies. He took his GED three time before finally passing it. Without high school to complete, he spent the next year at the Los Angeles Academy for witchcraft to prepare for his NEWTs. It was just me, Hedwig, Sirius and Remus.

The summer after my junior year of high school would change everything for Bella and me. It would be the first time that we talk again after an entire school year apart.

I was running one evening, when I stop to watch the sunset. I sat on the log that I have move one morning to have a perfect view of the sunrise and sunset. It was as the darkness started to creep in when I realize someone was crying nearby. Not knowing who could be up there, I slowly started looking around. It only took me about two hundred steps before I found Bella crying in the twilight.


End file.
